


The Courage of Stars

by SeleneJessabelle12626



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneJessabelle12626/pseuds/SeleneJessabelle12626
Summary: Luke had no idea who this 'Fulcrum' woman was or what was so important about her but he did know that the Force told him to introduce himself. So he did.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Luke Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 9
Kudos: 360





	The Courage of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Look, Star Wars was my childhood. I have nothing but love for the series in all its forms. So have a little 1500 word thing about Ahsoka and Luke meeting and Ahsoka waxing introspection about Anakin. Happy Ep 9 release weekend everyone!

She appeared without warning or notice one day. Her codes were old, from the beginning of the Rebellion he thought he overheard someone say, but Mothma merely looked surprised and nodded her consent for the stranger to be allowed to land. Luke couldn’t help but join the group of curious pilots and technicians who watched a rickety, Republic era freighter enter the atmosphere and come to land. None of them expected the Rebellion high command to join them on the landing field, nor did they expect the wisened looking Togruta woman who came down the ramp. But yet here they were, almost the entire Rebellion watching as Mon Mothma stepped forward and bowed to the woman. From his place in the crowd Luke heard nothing that was said but whispers of “Fulcrum” “That’s Fulcrum?” “Everyone thought Fulcrum was dead.” reached him through the crowd nonetheless. 

Luke honestly had no idea what they were talking about but he did know that the Force sang and glowed around the woman. She must have felt him as well for when Mothma started to lead her in the base, the woman, Fulcrum, turned and met his eyes with unerring precision. For a long moment it was like everything around them, the crowd, the base, the chatter, fell away and there was only the Force. _ “Happy to finally meet you little Skyguy” _ a woman’s voice said in his head and Luke knew it was her. 

_ “Who are you?” _ he attempted to ask, but the moment had ended, Fulcrum turning away from him and back to Mothma, leaving Luke with the desperate need to find out more.

~

“Any idea who the lady is that everyone is going on about? Rumor has it she’s some intelligence agent that command thought had died ages ago.” He was helping Han with the Falcon, really doing little more than hand him tools but it was nice to have the chance to talk, Force knows the chances were few and far between.

“Not a clue. But, I think she’s important. At least somehow. She has the Force.” Luke swore he could feel Han rolling his eyes. Since Endor he’d gotten better about believing Luke when it came to things involving the Force and the Jedi but still didn’t quite believe in all it was capable of.

“So what? You have a Jedi feeling or something?”

“Something like that. I need to talk with her.”

“Leia said she was in medical, apparently she was marooned somewhere, didn’t get all the details.” 

“I think I’ll wait till the excitement’s died down a bit before I do anything.” 

“Fair enough plan, now hand me the three centimeter spanner will ya?” 

~

It’s a late night several days later when he finally decides to get the answers. The base lights are dimmed to night cycle and the halls practically empty aside from the rebels working the night shift. There are only med-droids in the medical wing and they let him in without argument. 

“I was wondering when you would visit.” She says the moment he walks through the door. She’s sitting on one of the cots, eyes closed and in a meditative position. “Come, sit. We have a lot to talk about little Skyguy.” Her lips quirk into the slightest smile but a wave of grief flows through the Force. 

He joins her on the cot, mimicking her position. Despite Master Yoda trying to drill it into his head, he’d never been very good at meditation. 

“It’s a family-trait.” She says, apparently having read his mind.

“What do you know about my family?” He asks, trying to keep the gut-reaction to be defensive from his tone. Everyone always seems to have something to say about his family, even more so now that words gotten out that Vader was his father. Even Leia had trouble thinking about and accepting what their father had become. 

“Quite a lot actually. I knew your father well, better than most people still alive in this Galaxy today.” She says, calm, apparently unaffected by his emotions.

“What do you mean?” 

She opens her eyes to look at him and now that he’s closer he can really see the age on her features. Objectively he knew that she was old, the height of her montrals and length of her lekku gave that much away at a glance, but in her eyes he can see that she hasn’t just lived this long, she has survived this long. 

“Tell me, what do you know of Anakin Skywalker?” 

“He was my father, he was a hero in the Clone Wars, a great Jedi, admired.” he says without hesitation at first and another slight smile played on her lips. “But he fell to the Dark side, became Darth Vader. Killed the Jedi, helped the Emperor create the Empire.” He pauses to consider his next words. “But chose to come back to the light. He saved me from the Emperor and sacrificed himself to do so. I wish I’d had the chance to get to know him.” 

“He was stubborn” She says when he finishes. “Beyond stubborn. Emotional, impatient, reckless, a rule-breaker, arrogant at times. He had problems with authority and following orders, with attachment and letting go.” Her eyebrow markings are furrowed and her gaze is on the floor. “But he was so brave, impossibly so. And caring and compassionate, no one had a bigger heart. He was clever and skilled at so many things. Trustworthy and protective, always there to have my back. And just so bright, the Force shined around him. An incredible pilot and swordsman, the best I ever knew.” Her smile was back and the grief had become nostalgia. “He taught me everything I know, his courage, his compassion, everything. I never would have made it this far without him.” She finally looked back at Luke, happiness shining in her eyes.

“He was my best friend, my big brother, my mentor, my entire world. We were unstoppable together.” 

“What happened?” He asked gently. 

Her joy faded and her eyes fell away. “I was framed for a crime I didn’t commit. Expelled from the Order, he tried, everyone who cared tried but still.” She trailed off and Luke regretted asking, nearly told her she didn’t have to tell him. “The real culprit came forward, my name was cleared. The Order invited me back, he invited me back, wanted me at his side. I refused. I’ve wondered how things might have been different if I had asked him to come with me. Could I have stopped the formation of the Empire simply by extending that offer, stopped the creation of Darth Vader? I knew he wanted to leave, he hadn’t said so but I still knew. He probably would have come with me if I had asked. But I didn’t. I thought I didn’t need him, thought I needed time to sort through my feelings on my own. And I suppose I did, but there were so many times that I was so lonely, I would have given anything to have him with me.” She trailed off, seemingly lost in her thoughts and memories.

Luke stayed silent, despite wanting to know more about his father, about the man he’d been before Vader, the man he’d been to the woman sitting next to him. 

Eventually her melancholic expression faded and she let out a soft huff of a chuckle. “While I appreciate your patience, I can sense that you wish to know more. Your shields are good, but not that good. Leia’s are better.” 

“My training was admittedly lacking in some areas.”

“I’d imagine so. When they let me out of medical I can teach you some things if you’d like?”

Luke smiled and nodded “I would. Thank you,” he trailed off, realizing he’d never gotten her name. 

“Ahsoka, Ahsoka Tano.” 

Luke smiled and inclined his head to a slight bow “An honor to meet you Master Tano.” 

She laughed and mirrored the gesture “And I you, young Skyguy.” 

Luke spent the next several hours asking her for stories from her childhood and about his father, stories she was more than happy to share. She told tales of battles hard fought and misadventures barely survived, of lessons she’d learned from her Master and alongside him. It wasn’t until Luke stifled a massive yawn that either of them realized the time. It was nearly day cycle, he’d been there just listening to her for hours. 

“I’m sorry for keeping you up.” he apologized, standing from her cot and stretching. “I’d like to come visit again if that’s alright with you?” 

“Of course Luke, anytime. It’s time that someone heard the stories of Anakin Skywalker. Have a good night.” 

“You as well Master Tano. Thank you, for everything.” 

The door to her room slid shut and once more Ahsoka found herself alone. Well, as alone as she ever was. 

“_ I told you he was a good kid Snips.” _

“You did, he’s certainly better than I expected with what he’s been through. I’m excited to learn more about him.” She turned to face the glowing figure of her Master that stood in the corner of the room. 

“_ You’ll be a good teacher for him.” _

“Don’t worry Master, I learned from the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Saturn by Sleeping At Last


End file.
